Sport is generally defined as all forms of competitive physical activity which, through casual or organized participation, aim to use, maintain or improve physical ability and provide entertainment to participants. Hundreds of sports exist, from those requiring only two participants, to sports which involve hundreds of simultaneous participants, either in teams or competing as individuals. Sport is generally recognized as activities which are based in physical athleticism or physical dexterity, and sports are usually governed by a set of rules or customs which serve to ensure fair competition and consistent judgment of the winner.
Participants in sports are known as athletes. In order to reach and preserve a level of athletic performance that allows an athlete to remain competitive with or achieve athletic superiority over their opponents, athletes must keep a rigorous exercise regimen to gain and maintain certain levels of strength, agility, endurance, and other aspects of fitness. Training one's body for agility and endurance can be time-consuming and difficult. Also, such training is often done alone, which can be detrimental to athletes in team sports. It is therefore an object of the present invention to present a multi trainer performance board which can accommodate multiple users at one time for exercising and training. The present invention is designed to provide agility, endurance and specific sport maneuvering training for not only athletes but also the average weekend warrior, trainers, or coaches.
The present invention is nicknamed “The Beast.” It is an athletic performance training machine designed to aid athletes or the average weekend warrior in increasing such traits as vertical leap, quickness, agility, explosiveness, strength, and cardio muscle endurance. It is also designed to be team oriented, since it has the capacity to accommodate up to five people training simultaneously. The present invention utilizes resistance bands that connect to the ankles, wrist and waist to contract specific fast-twitch muscle fibers. Fast twitch fibers are the major muscles needed for an athlete to establish quickness, explosiveness, stability and balance. If an athlete does not have strong fast twitch muscles, their athletic ability is limited and they will not be able to compete on the same level as more highly skilled athletes. The present invention seeks to aid athletes in building those fast twitch muscles, making an athlete stronger, more responsive and more efficient.
The present invention is a self-motion machine, which means that the person exercising on it controls the motion of the workout and increased effort given results in greater range of motion and resistance. This facilitates practicing maneuvers for specific sports, such as defensive moves or shooting for basketball, off the line blocking and lateral cutting for football, or spiking and lateral movement for volleyball. Since the present invention incorporates resistance bands, a wide variety of exercises can be performed, such as the previously mentioned maneuvers in addition to exercises such as shoulder presses, arm curls, leg raises, and rows, as well as being used in combination with a treadmill, pulling the user downwards toward the treadmill deck, making the user exert more effort to maintain a steady pace on the treadmill and resulting in a more strenuous workout.